<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a night in by schmorygilmore</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25101184">a night in</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/schmorygilmore/pseuds/schmorygilmore'>schmorygilmore</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Suits (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Date Night, Domestic Fluff, Everyone say thank you to Sarah for the prompt, F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:28:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25101184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/schmorygilmore/pseuds/schmorygilmore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"This is nice," she exhales out, a content smile on her lips. — sort of prompted by SGR (post canon, one shot.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Donna Paulsen &amp; Harvey Specter, Donna Paulsen/Harvey Specter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a night in</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: And we all say, thank you Sarah for this. If you didn't already know by the lead in, this is a little thing I wrote based off of Sarah Raff's idea of an ideal Darvey date night. On this fic, I am thankful to my favorite Sarahs. Thank you to Sarah (catsballetharveyspecter) for beta-ing and requesting I write this, Sarah Rafferty for "prompting" and Sara Bareilles for writing "Poetry by Dead Men". I hope you all like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>—</p>
<p>
  <em>I wanted to be your girl in a white T-shirt</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Over coffee, stirring in the cinnamon</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>While you read me poetry by dead men</em>
</p>
<p>—</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—</p>
<p>
  <em>a night in</em>
</p>
<p>—</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey," she hears him utter in that soft tone.</p>
<p>She jolts at the low utterance and it's the first time she's glanced up from her desk in God knows how many hours. Between the new hire files, the expense forms and the extra paperwork bestowed upon her by Satan in heels, also known as Faye Richardson, she had barely had time to take a deep breath.</p>
<p>She knows tonight is date night and she promised herself, and Harvey, that date night would always come first, no matter what. Tonight was no exception. She fully intended to uphold her end of the bargain, she just honestly hadn't realized how late it actually was.</p>
<p>Meeting his eyes, she releases a deep breath and lets out a "Hey, you," with a smile.</p>
<p>"Are you ready for dinner?" He asks as he pushes himself off from the glass wall and over to rest on the edge of her desk.</p>
<p>"Harvey…"</p>
<p>"Listen, I know you've got a stack of paper a mile high on your desk, but that same stack will be there tomorrow," he gently assures her.</p>
<p>She knows he's right. Faye was clearly long gone by now, given the fact that the office was quiet and even Harvey was finishing up for the night.</p>
<p>But the thing is, sitting here in Harvey's presence, she realizes just how tired she is and how scattered her brain still is. Furthermore, she just doesn't think she can bear being around a bunch of people at whatever crowded restaurant he'd called Rachel for a recommendation for. All she really wants to do is go home, finally take her shoes off and snuggle up to Harvey while they drink red wine and he strokes her hair. She's not sure that constitutes date night, though.</p>
<p>Feeling the exhaustion settle into her face, an emotion Harvey can clearly recognize, she hears him say the best thing she's heard all day.</p>
<p>"Okay, I'll make you a deal," he proposes, "I'll leave now, pick up some things and start cooking. You finish up here and meet me at home, with the dessert of your choosing and we'll just — we'll do date night in tonight."</p>
<p>"Really? You're sure?" She questions with a genuine smile, the light finally coming back into her eyes.</p>
<p>"Trust me, I have no real desire to eat tapas," he says with a smirk, leaning in to press a kiss to her forehead. "I'll meet you at home. Don't take too long, okay?" He retorts, making his way to the door.</p>
<p>"Thank you, Harvey," she responds to his retreating form.</p>
<p>Finishing up the final few notes she had to make on the expense forms, she gathers up her things and thanks whatever God there is above her that Harvey Specter took those three steps forward.</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>She made it out of the office in less than thirty minutes, a feat she is very proud of, and as she jumps in a cab to head for his place, which is more like their place at this point, she remembers that even though he's cooking it's her responsibility to handle dessert.</p>
<p>Donna Paulsen may be many things, but a chef or baker she is not, much to her chagrin. She had been blessed with many gifts in this lifetime, but anything regarding food that didn't include eating it was just not her strong suit.</p>
<p>Much to her further appreciation, Harvey Specter had turned out to be quite the chef. He was a man of many talents, and she had quickly learned that boyfriend Harvey was not just caring in life, but also attentive in the kitchen. This fact warmed her insides but also annoyed her to no end, because he never failed to use this against her, regulating her to the likes of salad duty whenever he decided to cook for them.</p>
<p>Clearing those thoughts from her mind, she glanced out the window and noticed that they were approaching his block. There was a late-night bakery right around the corner from his building, so she paid the driver and hopped out, heading into the bakery.</p>
<p>Perusing her options, she finally settled on a strawberry pie with whipped cream, a prevalent smirk adorning her lips knowing all the thoughts that would be running through his head when he caught sight on the inside of the pink bakery box. Paying for the pastry, she shoots a thanks to the attendant and exits, turning the corner to his building.</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>The sound of soft jazz hums through the condo and it's the best sound she's heard all day. It's not often that they don't arrive home together these days, but the few nights she gets there after him, she always finds comfort in the warm welcome of his presence.</p>
<p>"That didn't take too long," he says with a smile, turning away from the stove. "What's that?" he asks, pointing to the pink box in her hand.</p>
<p>"This," she says holding up the box, "is as close as you'll get to me cooking tonight," she retorts with a smirk placing the box on the counter.</p>
<p>Harvey returns her smirk then turns back to the stove as she sidles up behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her chin on his shoulder. She takes a deep breath in, inhaling the scent of Harvey and dinner and she finally feels the long day melt off her bones.</p>
<p>"You okay?" he questions softly, craning his neck to see her face.</p>
<p>"I am now," she says, pressing a kiss to his lips. "I'm gonna go change," she declares with a tight squeeze of her arms around him. Pressing a kiss to his shoulder, she unwraps herself from him and responds with a nod when he says it'll be about ten more minutes and they're ready to eat.</p>
<p>Emerging from his bedroom mere moments later in yoga pants and his old Harvard sweatshirt, she pads over barefoot to the counter and catches Harvey smirking at her.</p>
<p>"What?" She questions with a tilt of her head.</p>
<p>"Nothing. I just never get tired of this," he says pointing to her outfit.</p>
<p>"Tired of what?"</p>
<p>"You. In my clothes. Making them look better than I do," he retorts.</p>
<p>Fighting back a blush to her cheeks, her hand grazes his arm lovingly then reaches for her wine glass and plate, carrying it over to the table.</p>
<p>As they eat, the conversation flows just as it always has and when Harvey gets up to refill their glasses, she takes a moment to appreciate the fact that they've known each other for almost half her life and somehow never run out of things to talk about. They had a brief moment of awkwardness that first date night, but ever since then, it's been stories and memories and everything in between.</p>
<p>Clearing their plates and placing them in the sink, she watches as he goes over to the turntable to change the record that's playing and just as she's about to start the dishes he makes his way over to her and places his hands on her hips.</p>
<p>"Leave them," he retorts. "Dance with me," he states, stepping back and offering her his hand.</p>
<p>"Harvey? Here?"</p>
<p>"Yes. Here. Anywhere," he responds. "Donna, I always want to dance with you."</p>
<p>Unable to fight the smile gracing her lips, she whispers a soft "okay" and takes his hand as he leads her out from behind the counter.</p>
<p>His hand wraps around hers tightly while his other wraps around her waist, pulling her close. Her chin finds it's natural place against his shoulder and she's briefly reminded of the wedding of their best friends where she was hesitant to assume this exact pose. It had felt natural yet nerve-wracking that night and she's once again comforted to know that those feelings are long gone now, that this is their new normal. That this is her life now.</p>
<p>"This is nice," she exhales out, a content smile on her lips.</p>
<p>"This is nice," he says before spinning her out and then back to him again, grinning at her laughter.</p>
<p>As she settles back into his side, she feels more than hears him take a deep breath and even without looking at his face, she can tell that he's about to launch into one of his revelations that will leave her feeling overwhelmed with love for him.</p>
<p>"You know," he starts, pulling back a bit to meet her eyes, "every time we danced together, every time I got to hold you this close and just be with you, my insides were screaming 'I love you' even if my mouth wasn't saying a word."</p>
<p>"Harvey…"</p>
<p>"I mean it," he declares, stopping their movements and letting go of her hand to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear, cupping her cheek. "There wasn't a single moment where we were standing this close where I wasn't thinking — what if? What if I just… told you."</p>
<p>"Told me what?" she questions softly.</p>
<p>"Told you what I was feeling. Told you what I felt for you," he responds with a shake of his head, bringing his other hand up to cradle her head. Tilting her head up towards his eyes, he glances at her lips then back to her eyes and says, "Donna, I was an idiot, but it's always been there. It's always been you and it always will be you."</p>
<p>Glancing down towards the floor, overwhelmed but trying not to let it show, Donna drags her eyes slowly back up to him and for a moment, they just get lost in each other.</p>
<p>"Harvey," she whispers, breaking the silence.</p>
<p>"Yeah?"</p>
<p>"If you're going to say things like that to me, you should probably be prepared to kiss me afterwards," she tells him, unable to wipe the smile from her face.</p>
<p>As a soft chuckle escapes his lips, he leans down to her mouth and says, "I can definitely do that," before closing the distance between them and taking her bottom lip between both of his.</p>
<p>Pulling back after several moments, they resume their dancing as one song fades into another more upbeat tempo. Taking her hand in his again, he spins her out and then back in yet again and then holds her close as they sway back and forth to the music.</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>"No, come on, do it!" she says excitedly.</p>
<p>After they had danced for a few more songs, Harvey had released her and they had made their way to his couch where Donna had fixed them both a snifter of a new scotch she had found and they found themselves recounting stories of previous times they shared a drink.</p>
<p>They exchanged moments back and forth, with Donna finally recounting one of their earlier days at the firm, when they had been just on the right side of tipsy. It was the night that Donna had discovered that among Die Hard and Star Trek, Harvey also knew almost every word to Clueless. He had reenacted Cher's monologue and Donna had never let him forget it.</p>
<p>"No!" He responded with a chuckle.</p>
<p>"Aw, Harvey, please!" She said, bouncing excitingly on the couch, feet tucked underneath her.</p>
<p>"You're never going to let me live this down are you?" He questions, still laughing at her excitement.</p>
<p>"Come on, Harvey. Just one more time," she begs with a smile.</p>
<p>Finally collecting himself and knowing he'll never deny Donna of anything, he takes a deep breath then says, "So okay, I don't want to be a traitor to my generation and all but I don't get how guys dress today," he starts, as Donna stares and swoons with laughter.</p>
<p>"I mean, come on, it looks like they just fell out of bed and put on some baggy pants and take their greasy hair - ew - and cover it up with a backwards cap and we're supposed to swoon? I don't think so!"</p>
<p>By the time he finishes, they can barely contain themselves, Donna tossing her head back and laughing with a snort, the genuine laugh that no one ever gets to hear.</p>
<p>"What just came out of your throat?" He questions, barely able to get it out through his laughter.</p>
<p>"Shut up!" She says wiping tears from the corners of her eyes. "God, I love you. That was great," she says placing her glass on the coffee table and curving into his side.</p>
<p>Finally calming down, they settle into a comfortable silence, his arm settling around her and her head resting on his shoulder and arm on his stomach, his hand immediately finding its way into her hair.</p>
<p>While there's no doubt in her mind that she loves the passionate nights where they fall into bed as soon as they step foot into his condo, she finds that she loves these nights just as much, if not more. The sex is great (fantastic even), but the nights where they just get to be, those are the nights she loves. These are the nights she used to dream of, his hand in her hair, cuddled up to his side, just existing in each other's presence.</p>
<p>"Nights like tonight," she starts softly, turning to meet his gaze, "these are the nights I used to think of most. Just us being together."</p>
<p>"Me too."</p>
<p>"I mean, don't get me wrong. I used to think of the other stuff too," she says with a chuckle. "But this, this is what I thought about most often."</p>
<p>"Mm.. speaking of the other stuff," he states with a grin.</p>
<p>"You're an idiot," she says with a shake of her head.</p>
<p>"I may be," he concedes, smirk still present, "but I'm an idiot who'd like to take you to bed."</p>
<p>Raising her eyes with a smirk, she stands and offers him her hand to pull him up saying "I think I'd like that."</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>Body still humming from back to back orgasms, she hears him puttering around in the kitchen. Upon her return to earth, she had remembered the forgotten desert on the counter and had voiced her need for pie, since her need for Harvey had finally been quenched, for the moment anyway.</p>
<p>Seeing Harvey come back into the bedroom in just his black boxer briefs, carrying a pie and two forks might be the best thing she's seen all night.</p>
<p>"Your pie, as requested, your highness," he says jokingly, handing her the pie as he crawls back into bed beside her.</p>
<p>"Thank you, kind sir."</p>
<p>Handing him a fork, she dives into the strawberry confection, spearing off a piece and lifting it to his lips. They take turns feeding each other forkfuls, cuddled together in bed. After they've finally gotten their fill, he returns the pie to the kitchen and comes back to bed.</p>
<p>As he settles in by her side, she curls into his chest, hand on his stomach and nose pressed into his neck. He feels her breath start to even out, signalling sleep is close to overtaking her and before she drifts off he just wants her to know one thing.</p>
<p>"Donna," he whispers.</p>
<p>"Hmmm," she says as her eyelids flutter closed.</p>
<p>"I love you."</p>
<p>He hears her soft, "I know," as sleep finally overtakes her and the last thing he thinks before sleep captures him is, "Thank God."</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>The early morning light is finally hitting the curtains and Donna, the ever early riser, blinks the sleep away from her eyes as she feels his breath hit the back of her neck. They had twisted in their sleep, as they normally do, but had never disconnected. This morning, she finds herself wrapped in his embrace, his arm cradling her stomach and his nose pressed into her hair.</p>
<p>Shifting in his embrace, she turns to face him, pressing a kiss to his nose and then exits the bed. She makes a pit stop to the bathroom, then grabs his white dress shirt from the night before, making her way to the kitchen to make them coffee.</p>
<p>Returning to the bedroom a few minutes later, she sees he's up and settled against the headboard, flipping through his phone.</p>
<p>"Good morning," she says, handing him his mug with a smile.</p>
<p>"Mm.. good morning indeed," he returns in that gravelly tone, sleep coating his throat. She sees him smirk before taking a sip, and she knows without question that the smirk is in regards to her current state of dress. He had expressed many times over, including last night, that he had a weakness for her in his clothes and she knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that her in his white dress shirt was one of his favorite sights.</p>
<p>Settling in beside him she grabs the book from her nightstand, taking a sip of her coffee as well, as she flips to the place her bookmark had been placed.</p>
<p>"What are you reading?" He questions, placing his phone down on the nightstand and turning on his side toward her.</p>
<p>"Love Letters of Great Men," she retorts with a smile.</p>
<p>"Oh, am I in there?"</p>
<p>"Like you've ever written me a love letter," she scoffs with a roll of her eyes.</p>
<p>"Well, read me something. Give me some inspiration," he quips with a raise of his eyebrow.</p>
<p>"Mm.. okay," she says, placing her coffee on the nightstand and flipping through pages to find a passage. "Here we go, Napoleon Bonaparte."</p>
<p>"Hit me with it, short guy," he says, ducking from the slap he lays on his chest.</p>
<p>"I awake full of you," she says with a sigh, then continues, "Your image and the memory of last night's intoxicating pleasures has left no rest to my senses. Sweet, incomparable Josephine, what a strange effect you have on my heart. My soul breaks with grief, and there is no rest for your lover; but how much the more when I yield to this passion that rules me and drink a burning flame from your lips and your heart? Oh! This night has shown me that your portrait is not you! You leave at midday; in three hours I shall see you. Meanwhile, my sweet love, a thousand kisses; but do not give me any, for they set my blood on fire."</p>
<p>"Mm… not bad for a short guy," he responds, pulling her closer to his side, hand finding its way into her hair.</p>
<p>"Love letters are great," she says, head resting on his chest, "but these guys, they had to wait eons before they were reunited with their lovers."</p>
<p>"And?" Clearly knowing she had further thoughts brimming.</p>
<p>"And, I'd much rather be right here next to you, then waiting on my hands for a letter from you," she responds, pressing a kiss to his shoulder.</p>
<p>"Me too, Donna. Me too."</p>
<p>As she continues to read the various love letters lining the pages to Harvey, cuddled into his side, she doesn't know for sure but she's pretty certain their love story could outlast anything these guys could fathom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—</p>
<p>
  <em>I still wanna be your girl in a white T-shirt</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Over coffee, stirrin' in the cinnamon</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>While you read me poetry by dead men</em>
</p>
<p>—</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Song: Poetry by Dead Men by Sara Bareilles</p>
<p>The excerpt is from a book called Love Letters of Great Men - Vol. 1 by John Kirkland and was referenced in Sex and the CIty, the Movie. I know it's not exactly poetry but it is definitely poetic.</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>Thank you guys for reading! Comments / reviews / criticism are always welcome!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>